


Sweeter than Candy

by brianmay_be



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Unprotected Sex, basically it's halloween smut, but there's also some dom freddie too because i deserve it, i was about to say sub freddie if you squint, starring freddie in that 1978 sexy police officer outfit, which i'm slightly feral for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmay_be/pseuds/brianmay_be
Summary: “How do I look?” he asked. You’d been helping set up for the party while Freddie got ready with the boys, wanting to make a grand entrance; you’d seen him at the beginning of the party, when he was fresh from the shower and newly made-up, and he’d looked a bit innocent in an endearing way, like a kid dressing up to go trick-or-treating. Now, though, with his cheeks flushed and his curls mussed and his walk just this side of a swagger thanks a couple shots of vodka, he looked positively ravishing.You bit your lip. “You look good enough to eat, Freddie.”ORAt Queen’s Halloween party, you and Freddie find that there’s something even sweeter than candy to celebrate with.





	Sweeter than Candy

“Enjoying yourself, my darling?”

You downed a shot of tequila as you felt your boyfriend’s mouth on your neck, pressing kisses right where your pulse beat, his breath warm on your already flushed skin. You smiled and reached up to put a hand to the side of his face, feeling his sweat-dampened curls holding him close for a moment so you could drink him in, pressed against you with his hands on your waist. You were about to say something flirty when you felt his fingers at your sides; he tickled you until you fell into a fit of giggles, leaning further against him as you tried to get away from his hands. 

“Freddie!” you managed in between gasps of laughter. “Quit it!”

He finally let you go after drawing out a few more seconds of laughter from you, chuckling as he kissed your cheek. “Couldn’t resist.”

You playfully nudged him with your elbow as he wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close to him. The press of leather and warm skin against your back was heady, and you turned around to see him in his full costumed glory. Freddie had decided to get more use out of one of his favorite stage costumes of late, the sexy police officer dressed head to toe in shiny black leather. His pants were deliciously tight, his chest bare under the jacket aside from his red-hot suspenders and silver necklace. His police hat sat crooked over his curls, his eyes hidden behind his aviator shades as he grinned at you.

“How do I look?” he asked. You’d been helping set up for the party while Freddie got ready with the boys, wanting to make a grand entrance; you’d seen him at the beginning of the party, when he was fresh from the shower and newly made-up, and he’d looked a bit innocent in an endearing way, like a kid dressing up to go trick-or-treating. Now, though, with his cheeks flushed and his curls mussed and his walk just this side of a swagger thanks a couple shots of vodka, he looked positively ravishing. 

You bit your lip. “You look good enough to eat, Freddie.”

“Do I, now?” He grinned and took off his sunglasses so he could see you better. “So do you.” 

He leaned close to kiss you deeply, bracketing you in with his hands on the bar behind you. You sighed against his mouth and put your hands on his chest, loving the familiar and delicious scruff of the dark curls there.

“You know it’s Halloween,” you said in between kisses.

He chuckled. “Yeah? I couldn’t tell, since you dress up like a jungle cat every other day of the year.”

You’d picked a simple costume, a leopard-print dress and thigh-high black stiletto boots. You’d drawn a little nose and whiskers on your face with makeup, and a headband with two cat ears was lost somewhere in your teased hair.

“I don’t think you’d be complaining if I did,” you teased.

He smirked. “Not at all, honey, I think it’s  _ dreadfully _ sexy. You won’t hear anything but contented Freddie-noises from me.”

You laughed, happily more than familiar with the so-called contented-Freddie noises. They were among your favorite sounds, closely matched by his singing voice and the way he called you “honey”. He gave a soft laugh as he nuzzled against your neck, his fingers glancing over the straps of your dress.

“I haven’t had any candy yet,” you said, a little distracted by his touch. 

“No?” He nipped at your collarbone. “That’s a shame. Not really Halloween without candy, hm?”

He nudged his thigh between your legs; you bit your lip and gave a soft groan and the feel of the leather against your skin and his warmth so close to your core.

“I don’t need candy, though,” he said in a low voice. “Not when I’ve got something so much sweeter.”

You gasped when his hand snaked down to glance under the hem of your dress, his fingers tracing slowly up your thighs. You felt yourself blush; you were in a room full of people, and if Freddie wasn’t careful, he’d have you an absolute mess in front of the whole party. Not that you minded, necessarily, but you felt a mischievous desire to give him a taste of his own medicine.

“Maybe I want some too,” you said against his mouth. You moved your hand downwards, brushing over his chest, until you reached the waistband of his pants. “I can think of something I’d like to taste more than candy.”

He sucked in a sharp breath as you palmed him through the tight leather, feeling him respond instantly to your touch. You gave a pleased smirk and bit his bottom lip, tugging just enough to make him give a small whine.

“Take me somewhere,” you said.

He gave you a bemused look, a little blissed out already. “Take you somewhere?” he repeated.

You laughed. “As much as I want you, Freddie, I’m not blowing you in front of the entire world.”

His eyes widened. “Oh -  _ oh _ , okay.” He grinned and gave you a quick kiss before taking your hand in his, pulling you from the bar and winding through the crowd. You giggled at his enthusiasm, giving red-faced smiles to well-wishers that offered their congratulations and wolf-whistles to those who could tell exactly what Freddie was whisking you away for.

He found a bathroom on the second floor of the massive house of whoever was hosting the party - you’d forgotten, and it was probably one of the dozens of filthy rich friends the boys had made over their career. It didn’t matter to you whose house it was, not at the moment; all you cared about was getting Freddie alone so you could have your way with him like you’d been wanting to all night.

You locked the door behind you and turned to your boyfriend, equal parts endeared and driven wild by the flush in his cheeks and the outline of his cock in his pants. He looked like a lovestruck teenager, and you wanted to hear his pretty moans and make him come undone.

“I love you, Freddie,” you said, walking over to him and kissing him deeply. You eased his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind him, your tongue in his mouth as you put your hands to his chest.

“God, I love you too,” he said hoarsely. He took his hat off and tossed it across the room, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing you close to him. He kissed you like he meant it, and you let yourself get lost in the headiness of it.

You traced your thumb over his bottom lip when you came up for air. “I’ll have you know I’ve been waiting very patiently for you.”

He grinned. “I appreciate that. Me too, though perhaps not as patiently as you.”

That was probably true; you could feel his cock as you pressed against him, and it made you nearly dizzy with pleasure.

“Maybe I can do something about that,” you said coyly. You kissed him again before sinking to your knees in front of him, tracing your hands down his body all the way down as you did.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathed. You looked up at him with a cheeky smile.

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” you said.

He shook his head. “Exactly,” he said. “Just seeing you on your knees drives me absolutely wild, you know that?”

You worked on his belt and unzipped those tight leather pants, pulling him out and giving him a few strokes. “I can see that,” you teased.

“Oh, don’t be a brat,” he said, his voice sharp with desire. He gave a choked groan as you licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, swirling your tongue over the tip, loving the taste of him. He was painfully hard; you realized he’d enjoyed your teasing at the bar more than you’d thought, and you liked the idea of making him that hard in front of God and everybody. 

“God, I’ve wanted to do this since you walked in,” you told him between kitten-licks and sloppy kisses to his cock. “This outfit drives me fucking crazy, Freddie. Every time you wear it I want to get on my knees for you.”

“That’s -  _ ahh _ \- that’s good to know,” he managed, his voice pitching up sweetly as you drew little gasps from him with your attention to his cock. You took the head of his cock in your mouth, tasting his precum, giving a hum of pleasure; his hands went to your hair, his fingers tangling and tugging. 

He gave an obscene moan as you took him in your mouth as deeply as your could, careful even in his desire to keep still and let you go as slowly as you needed. No matter how many times you took him, Freddie was always a bit of a challenge; you took deep breaths and took him slowly, concentrating on the delicious sounds of pleasure falling from his lips.

“ _ Christ _ , honey,” he groaned. His hips bucked against your mouth and you relaxed and took him deeper, bracing yourself against his thighs. You could feel his heartbeat everywhere, under your palms, on your tongue, carded through your hair. His gasps went straight to your core, and you responded by moaning around his cock.

“Wait, wait,” he said desperately. You stopped and looked up at him, his cock still heavy on your tongue, and he moaned.

“Don’t look at me like that,  _ fuck _ ,” he said. “Not gonna last with you looking at me like that.”

Feeling flirty, you batted your eyelashes at him before swallowing around him, drawing a hiss of pleasure from him.

“Jesus,  _ fuck _ , alright,” he said. He gave you a crooked smile that mixed amusement and such pure desire that you honest to God blushed, on your knees with his cock in your mouth.

“God, you’re a naughty thing, aren’t you?” he said. He drew a deep breath. “Alright, pop off, then. No more candy for you, trouble.”

You smirked as much as you could around him and pulled off with a pop, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. You pressed a light kiss to the tip of his cock before you stood, unable to resist giving it a little more love.

“It’s a little unfair,” you said. “It is Halloween, after all. Candy’s almost required.”

He only gave you a smirk, and before you could say anything else, Freddie picked you up and sat you on the counter. You yelped in surprise, unprepared for the sudden switch, and clung to his shoulders even as he settled himself between your knees.

“I didn’t say no candy at all,” he said, giving your a bruising kiss. You ran your hands over his biceps, gasping as he caught your bottom lip between his teeth.

His hands sneaked up under your skirt, pushing it up to your waist. “Just no candy for you. I can have all I want.”

You felt nearly lightheaded with desire as he got to his knees in front of you, flashing you a wicked grin. You barely had time to react to it before he was spreading your knees and pushing your panties to the side.

“ _ Fuck _ , Freddie,” you moaned, already wound tight as a spring as he lapped at your heat. 

He moaned against you, the feel of it and his warm breath against your core making you gasp. His tongue worked at your entrance while he rubbed slow circles against your clit, enough to make you moan but not enough to bring you to the edge. You moved as close to him as you could manage, wanting him deeper.

“Keep making those pretty sounds for me, darling,” he said.

You obliged him, moans and gasps tumbling from your mouth as he worked on you with his. God, he was almost annoyingly good at this.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked, cheeky. He took a moment to lick and kiss all over the inside of your thighs.

“Come back,” you whined, tugging at his curls.

You could feel his smirk. “Impatient little thing,” he mused. He tutted. “Very well, then, if you insist.”

He pushed two fingers inside of you, curling them upwards in a come-hither motion as he sucked on your clit. You gave a sinfully loud moan at the pleasure that shocked through you, bucking your hips against his mouth and tangling your fingers deeper in his curls. 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” you nearly sobbed as his tongue swirled over your clit. “Jesus  _ Christ _ .”

You felt him grin, the cheeky bastard. “Just me, sweetheart.”

His fingers pumped in and out of you, gradually picking up their pace, making you see stars. 

“You taste fucking incredible, honey,” he said. “Sweeter than candy.”

You moaned as he licked a stripe from your entrance to your clit, tasting all of you. Without realizing you were doing it, you started to chant his name like a prayer.

“Freddie, oh, God,  _ please _ , Freddie,  _ Freddie _ ,” you said, your breath coming in gasps and breathless moans. He turned his mouth to your thighs again, sucking love marks into your skin, as his thumb pressed deep circles against your clit.

“Fuck, Freddie, gonna cum,” you said. “Oh, Freddie, gonna cum,  _ gonna cum _ \- ”

“Cum for me, honey,” he said, his voice surprisingly tender as he nipped at your skin. “Good girl, go on and cum for me.”

You gave a sob of pleasure as he brought you over the edge, your orgasm crashing through your whole body. You threw your head back and saw stars, moaning as he worked you through your orgasm until you were spent. You straightened slowly as he pulled his fingers out of you and pressed one last kiss to your thigh before standing. He smirked and kissed you, letting you taste yourself.

“See how sweet,” he said, his voice almost lost in his heavy breaths. 

You hooked your fingers under his red-hot suspenders and pulled him closer to you. “I can think of something sweeter,” you said against his mouth. “I want you inside me, Freddie, please.”

His Adam’s apple bobbed. “Anything for you, honey.”

He made quick work of your panties, pulling them down your thighs and tossing them over his shoulder like he owned the place. You gripped his shoulders tight enough to leave bruises as he pushed into you, sheathing himself to the hilt with a gasp of pleasure.

“Oh,  _ Freddie _ ,” you said, loving the feel of him filling you up. He gave you a moment to adjust, kissing you deeply, his hands roaming everywhere and sending sparks through you wherever they landed.

“I love you,” he said, his breath warm against your skin. “Christ, I love you so much.”

You carded your hands through his hair. “I love you, Freddie.”

You kissed him, drawing him closer, letting him know it was ok to move. He started slow but steady, his hips pushing against yours and drawing little pants and moans from you with every thrust. You could tell he wasn’t going to last long; he’d been painfully hard for a while now, and he’d been waiting patiently. You wanted to make it worth his while, and drew your legs higher up where they wrapped around his waist to draw him deeper.

“You feel fucking amazing,” he said, his breath coming in desperate gasps. He reached a hand between you to circle your already-sensitive clit, and both of you moaned when you tightened around him.

“Fuck, ‘m not gonna last,” he gasped, his hips snapping against yours.

“Me either,” you managed. His circles against your clit grew faster and you felt yourself nearing the edge in a matter of seconds, already a live wire from your last orgasm. Your grip on his shoulders tightened. 

“Oh, Freddie,  _ Freddie _ \- ” you moaned. “I’m cumming, oh, God,  _ Freddie _ \- ”

You tightened around his cock as you came for the second time, the drag of his cock inside you making you nearly dizzy with the pleasure of it.

“Gonna cum,” he said between moans. “ _ Jesus _ , honey -  _ fuck _ , gonna cum.”

“Cum for me,” you said breathlessly, kissing him as his thrusts grew sloppier and faster. He moaned into your mouth as he spilled inside you, the feel of his heat inside and out as he pressed close to you.

He stayed inside of you for a few moments after he was spent, holding you in his arms and drawing you as close to him as he could. You draped your arms over his shoulders and brushed your fingers through his curls, giving a tired and satisfied smile as he kissed all over your face.

“I love you,” he said softly.

You giggled as he kissed the tip of your nose. “I love you too, Freddie. More than anything.” You smile turned a little cheeky. “I’m glad you liked your candy.”

He chuckled. “More than you know, my sweet.”

You met his eyes, more in love with him than you ever could have thought possible. You smiled. “Happy Halloween, Freddie.” 

He smiled and kissed you gently, tender and soft. “It certainly is, honey,” he said sweetly. “Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come see me on my tumblr, @brianmay-be!


End file.
